Vans, utility vehicles, station wagons and the like are of ever increasing popularity because they can accommodate both passengers and relatively large amounts of cargo. In a typical van or utility vehicle, a large cargo area is provided behind the rearmost seat. While the cargo area can accommodate a number of large items, consumers frequently encounter problems in its use, particularly when a number of small or oddly shaped items are being transported because the large cargo area permits these items to move about as the vehicle accelerates, decelerates and turns. Loose cargo can become easily damaged and can present a significant safety hazard, particularly in the case of an accident. A number of approaches have been implemented to the containment and control of cargo, and these include the affixing of shelves, racks or bins within a cargo area of the vehicle. While such items can function to contain cargo and restrict its movement, bins, shelves and racks must be appropriately configured for specific cargo. Additionally, such items decrease the usable cargo space in a vehicle.
There is a need for a cargo storage system for motor vehicles, particularly vans and utility vehicles, which can contain a variety of differently shaped cargo. Furthermore, it is highly desirable that any such cargo storage system be capable of being folded out of the way when not in use. As will be described in greater detail hereinbelow, the present invention provides a seat mounted cargo management system which is simple to manufacture, easy to use and capable of accommodating a variety of items. In addition, the system of the present invention is supported by, and stowable in, the seat back of a vehicle so that it may be readily folded out of the way when not in use. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.
It is known to mount tables and the like on the back of vehicular seats. For example, it is conventional in airliners to include seat back tables. However, such seat back tables are relatively small and not adaptable to the stowage of large amounts of cargo. Furthermore, such seat back tables are not configured so that the table surface may be angularly positioned, as would be necessary for cargo stowage. A package retaining rack for a motor vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,135. This rack is configured as part of a vehicle seat; however, the rack is not mounted on the seat back, but projects from the front of the seat and precludes use of the seat when the rack is being employed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,265 discloses a mounting system for supporting a video display on the back of a vehicular seat; however, this patent does not disclose any type of cargo supporting tray, much less a repositionable tray of the type disclosed herein.